


The Dragon:The Blizzard

by ClockRose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRose/pseuds/ClockRose
Summary: Just a little thing about a girl and a boy. May expand the boy's part later.





	The Dragon:The Blizzard

She had moved from the deep, dry south 6 hours from the coast and her favorite memories.  
Her life crumbled. 

She had moved from her southern dry, dusty home to the cold north that claimed her core as the wind cut through her sweater. 

She laughed when people claimed it was a hot dry place. They knew not of her desert home and how she would dance upon the molten, sun kissed rocks in summer. Or of her escape to her costal love full of salt and sea and shells.

She was a tan, paperwhite, freckled dragonis that did not notice how the blizzard of a boy stared with his frosted eyes as the ice ran through his vains.

His voice was chilling to the bone but he smelled of peace and renewal and if people watched when the snow came down around them they would see the boy pause and watch the snow come down.

The boy found joy in the bland, bleak city. The girl found restlessness and longed for nothing more then to rome free.


End file.
